


The Girl With A Saxophone

by Busujima_Mason_Riou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Imagery, Love, Love Confessions, Metaphors, Old School, POV Third Person Omniscient, Poetic, Saxophone, This is Lowkey Corny Bruh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Writing Techniques, girl love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busujima_Mason_Riou/pseuds/Busujima_Mason_Riou
Summary: A short one-shot of a girl with a saxophone wooing her lover from beneath her balcony, and the aftermath that follows.
Relationships: The Girl With A Saxophone/Her Lover
Kudos: 4





	The Girl With A Saxophone

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 3 a.m., thought a couple lines of this up, went back to sleep, woke up again, and wrote around those lines at 8 a.m.
> 
> In other words, sorry for this soft trash.

_ There once was a girl with a saxophone. _

_ She had a true love. But her true love didn’t notice her, or it seemed, couldn’t understand her love. _

_ So, she’d make her understand. _

_ She’d make her understand the purity, the majesty, the unadulterated pulchritudinous that the woman radiated whenever she laid her eyes on her. She’d make her understand how enamored she was, the devotion she felt, and how much, of course, she truly loved her. _

_ ~ _

_ So, one night, underneath her woman’s balcony, armed with only the clothes on her back and her trusty saxophone, she walked onto love’s battlefield. _

_ She stood under the balcony, and on the winds of that chilly April night, set her feelings to drift up and tap on her lover’s glass doors. She set feelings of rapture to hang on the handle and twist it, as to alert her to her presence. The notes of her saxophone were soft, gentle in it’s airy caresses, and proved to the neighbors her disposition first. Her soul went into the improvised composition, and she let her soul too, drift up to the balcony, to sit on the rail patiently. _

_ Finally, the woman of her interest let her doors creak open and the curtains woosh in, from the intrusive, but unforcing feelings. She looked below her balcony, to see and hear more than a saxophone being played by a girl she’s seen around her way more than once. She heard a soul lostly clinging to her heart, refusing to let go. She saw a girl who felt something more than a mere infatuation with her giving her own heart away to a woman like her. She smiled, the wiry expression nearly not reaching her eyes, and beckoned the girl to her. _

_ ~ _

**_“But, wait! The girl doesn’t know the woman! How can she love her?”_ **

_ My dear, if it is true love, it will prevail. She loved the woman, and did not let that love decay for a moment, even when it was not returned. If love is there, it can grow, and she believed in her heart that it would blossom into the tallest stalk, so that her feelings would reach the woman atop her castle of unknowing . _

_ And I’m more than happy to say, that her emotions most certainly did. _

_ ~ _

_ As if it were an old time-y play, the girl clambered up to the balcony her lover stood on, reaching the peak of her destiny, conquering a mountain she’d been too afraid to climb for far too long. _

_ They stood together and talked to one another. They spoke, and gave and revealed. It was the first time the girl had seen such vulnerability from the woman under her amatory, and it was the first time the woman let herself be so vulnerable. _

_ It only made the girl love her even more. _

_ As they proffered, they were enticed together by a natural force, bodies instinctively drawn together to move in a dance, the notes of love still around them. _

_ They danced, their love, like the saxophone’s notes, intertwined with the wind. Love sifted through their hair, and billowed beneath their clothes as they held one another. They breathed one another’s love in, letting the breeze cloud around their hearts. The love didn’t fade, but their movement slowed eventually as they looked into one another’s eyes. _

_ The tension was palpable, and in a moment of reprieving their hesitation, they moved to the bedroom to lay in one another, melting into one another's embrace. Their limbs entangled, love not being made, but rather heightened, for it was already there to begin with. The love, now more sensitive to touch, filled the room, flooded the house, and paraded the streets. And as the sun rose, so did their chests, swelling with affection, and falling with the relief to have someone to share it all with. _

_ “Will you love me until the day you die?” the woman asked the girl. _

_ “No,” she replied. “I will love you for far longer, for my love defies the laws of life or death, or even this earth. Even as a ghost, I will cherish you in my heart, as you are a part of me. Should gravity cease, and I am pulled away from you, my love alone will shorten the lightyears we are apart. And after that, I will love you even longer.” _

_ ~ _

**_“Did she?”_ **

_ ~ _

_ Yes. _

_ The girl loved the woman till they took their last breaths. She loved her in that life, in this life, in the next, the next, and the next life after that. _

_ The girl will love the woman until the Earth is no more, and until this universe combusts. _

_ It is said, even in this moment, she is loving that woman even more than before. _

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may have been confusing, but these women are around the same age, I just used the term "girl" and "woman" for the titles sake, and differentiation between the two of them.


End file.
